In communication between electronic devices, it is sometimes desirable for two devices to communicate with each other using a third device. Typically, one device will seek to establish communication with a second device by making a request to the third device. In such a circumstance, the third device may act as a gatekeeper and prevent or allow such communication based on permissions defined for the two devices.
Where the security of the communication between devices is in issue, the two communicating devices may be provided with a secret value or key that may be used to determine if a channel of communication may be established between the two devices. A third device may execute instructions to permit or deny communication between the devices, based on the shared values held by the respective communication devices.
In a more general way, there may be other reasons for authenticating two devices to a third device. In cases where each of the two devices to be authenticated each have the same secret value, the third device may authenticate the two devices by each of the devices providing their copies of the secret value to the third device for comparison.
However, if the communication between the first or second device and the third device is potentially not secure, or if the third device itself is potentially not secure, direct communication of the secret value or key to the third device is typically not desirable as the secrecy of the shared value is placed at risk.
It is therefore desirable to have a mechanism for authentication of two devices by a third device in which the risk of exposure of the shared value is reduced.